Arata Kohata
Arata Kohata (小幡アラタ Kohata Arata) is one of the characters in the 2012 Black★Rock Shooter anime. Her "other self", is believed to be one of the hooded figures. Appearance Arata is a teenage girl with brown eyes and brown hair ending in short pigtails. She wears a red school gym uniform with her name across the chest and white shoes with blue stripes. Personality She is serious about basketball and training to the point of making Mato to sprint at the same level as the other club members when she was only checking the club out. Supposedly, nobody is able to play against her one-on-one. She appears very hyper, bold, and tomboyish. However, she is insecure. She believes she shouldn't blame anything bad on others, since that would mean they'd be made responsible of things she should carry out on her own. She has a crush on a boy in her school. She is initially reluctant about confessing, jokingly blaming it on not having a big chest like Saya. Her peers tend to call her "Koha'chi". She in turn refers to Yuu Koutari as "Underfoot". Plot She is first introduced as the captain of Mato Kuroi's basketball club. When Mato Kuroi shows interest in joining the team, Arata forces her to run just as many laps as the established team members. Mato eventually joins. Arata, impressed by her potential skill, decides that she should be a semi-regular for the basketball tournament. Later, Mato and Yuu catch her giving a love letter to Takuu. She hauls Mato into an intensive training camp, despite protests from others, confident that she will do fine even if she doesn't fit the team's niche. Once they return to school, she finds her love letter publicly displayed on the school bulletin. Some boys, carrying Takuu in a strongarm, tease her about it. Her friends try to defend her, but she apparently dismisses the incident. She goes to the counseling room to talk with Saya. Instead of comforting her, Saya laments her situation, effectively planting doubt and insecurity on Arata. Some time later, she accidentally trips during basketball practice and twists her ankle. Mato takes her to the infirmary, and says that she'll get a teacher to help. Arata protests at the mention of Saya. While Mato is walking away, Black★Rock Shooter beheads Arata's other self, which resonates in the real Arata. Mato runs back to the infirmary, only to find Arata lying prone on the floor. Arata is later shown to have recovered with nothing more than a sprained ankle. Similar to Kagari Izuriha, her other self's death makes her forget the root of her pain, in this case Takuu. He tries to apologize and return her feelings, but she rejects him as she no longer recognizes him. After Insane Black★Rock Shooter's defeat, which results in her other self being brought back to life, she starts dating Takuu Trivia * The official website listed Arata's name as "Arata Obata" prior to the anime airing. Gallery Arata Obata 2012.jpg|Arata Kohata art 2012 Love_letter.jpg|Arata's love letter displayed Fake_laugh.jpg|Arata hides her pain Threapy.jpg|Arata is tormented by Saya Hurt_ankle.jpg|Arata hurts her ankle Scream2.jpg|Arata screams in pain as her supposed 'other self' is hurt Collapsed.jpg|Arata collapses kohata.jpg Category:Characters Category:Anime-Exclusive Characters